Reborn
by Archocobunny
Summary: Shinra and Celty celebrate Celty getting her head back.


So…beautiful…..

Growing up, Shinra had always been convinced that the most beautiful thing in the world had to be Celty. Headless as she was, his eyes had never laid upon something more astounding as her. For ages he assured and reassured his love that she was perfect without her head, but he had never dreamed that one day she would be reunited with it. Yes, Celty without her head was beautiful, but Celty with it was something else entirely.

It seemed all Shinra was capable of doing in that moment was staring in awe as Celty adjusted to her old head: ruffling her hair, rolling her neck, and wiping the tears out of her eyes. The auburn tresses fell gracefully round her fair face, tickling her shoulders. Those plump lips formed a smile that rivaled his own. Her blue-as-the-ocean orbs stared back at him with absolute glee and Shinra was again lost in the wonder that was his girlfriend. That Mika Harima brought no justice to that had, paled in comparison, in fact, to Celty's breath-taking looks. On Mika, her head just looked like another face in the crowd. But with Celty, he was presented with a face he could pick out anywhere, a true Irish beauty. That hair, those lips, those eyes, they were made for Celty. Quite literally.

Celty giggled amusedly from the couch, watching Shinra's unabashed staring.

"Shinra…." She called out softly

That voice. Her voice. It was more gorgeous and sensual and elegant than he could have ever imagined it. Finally broken out of his amazed stupor, Shinra crossed the living room to collide with the Dullahan, his hands finding their way to the head he'd been aching to hold for so long. He wiped away the remaining tears with his cheeks and nuzzled her face.

"Celty…." He said in pure adoration, "Celty, Celty, Celty, Celty…Celty. I love you so much."

And he kissed her. Full on the lips. Full on the lips again and again. Oh, those lips! So soft, so wonderful, and sculpted to fit into his own. Twenty-five years Shinra had gone without those lips. Twenty-five long years—oh, now he realized how deprived he had been. Thus, he began his attack of butterfly kisses. Celty giggled once more, fully accepting the shower of affection. Kiss. "You're so beautiful." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss. "God, I can't believe you're mine." And all Celty could do was cry more tears of relief. Now she could finally have long conversations with the man she loved-with everyone! No more typing on that stupid cell phone. Now she finally had the key to her past-something she would explore in depth later, she was rather busy at the moment. And she could finally kiss Shinra, all over the place. Kiss him a thousand times and then some, because he deserved it. So she did.

_Taking the lead is so much fun_, she thought to herself as she coaxed Shinra into opening his mouth for her tongue, not that he needed much convincing anyway. Once inside, a new passion was ignited as she felt around every spot in that hot cave. Celty's hands reached up to cup Shinra's now blushing face while his moved downwards to firmly grasp her hips. Delighted sounds continuously escaped the pair's lips as the explored the new feelings of making out for the first time. Twenty minutes and several throaty moans later, Celty and Shinra moved to their bedroom where they made love as a reborn couple.

And Shinra was in heaven. Being able to see the Dullahan's features scrunch together in ecstasy was a pleasure he couldn't quite describe. Having every sloppy kiss returned. Fisting his hands in her soft hair as her tongue worked absolute wonders on his throbbing organ. Hearing the appreciative moans that finally let Shinra know that he was doing something _right_. Each little breathy moan and scratch of her nails put new enthusiasm in Shinra's thrusts. Soon enough, the high shriek of Celty experiencing her orgasm echoed through the house. Oh, _god_, that voice….A lust filled cry of "Celty!" was the last thing his brain could process before it went blank and he released immediately after words.

Lying naked in her bed with Shinra was the most content Celty had ever felt. Resting her now very present head against Shinra's chest and having the man comb his fingers through her hair told her that now would be the ideal time to tell the memories of her past.

Her first infatuation: "He was a heavy drinker, had some nice eyes though."

"Nicer than mine?"

"Much nicer."

"Aww, Celty. Mean."

"Love you."

Watching the kids by the ocean: "I remember seeing a little girl and her brother playing beside the coast. The girl asked her brother to hold her balloon while she tied her shoe, and he released it, just to be cruel. So she punched him in the face. Gave him a black eye, hahaha, I couldn't help but think that he deserved it."

Riding with her horse: "He was majestic, powerful, loyal-he still is. Being with him I felt so free. I used to feel like I could stay there forever, galloping with my horse, the wind blowing my hair back."

"What's his name? You never did tell me."

"He doesn't have one. What name could you give to a creature like that?"

"…Blackie. Horse. Paul."

Every memory she had, she shared, up until the present. All the complex thoughts that would once take an hour to type out on a keyboard she was able to tell in mere seconds. Shinra hung on to her every word, falling in love all over again. He told her of his plans to cook the most delicious breakfast in the morning, how he would take her on a walk through Ikebukuro and he'd show her off to everyone. They'd visit all the shops and he'd buy her every brush, hair band, and clip that she desired. And sure, she wouldn't be The Headless Rider anymore, but they could call her something different! Like…..The Rider with a Head! Celty only hummed at the thoughts being put into her head. She could eat now! Go out in public! Take care of her hair! Who would ever think… All her dreams, ambitions, thoughts she could ever hope to fulfill were now possible. It was all too much to take in. She fell asleep that night with a new, optimistic look on life and Shinra pressing kisses to her cheeks.


End file.
